M3m0R1eS
by Amcalta
Summary: Una chica con un promedio alto, por primera vez en su vida se enamora, esta historia va a narrar sus anéctodas y sus situaciones, describiendo su vida amorosa con... ¡¿UN PROFESOR!


_¿Quién diría que después de 16 casi 17 años de mi vida, he porfin sentido lo que hoy día es conocido como "enamorarse"? ¿Por fin me dejarán en paz sabiendo que en alguna vez en mi vida me he enamorado o empeorará? ¿Puede que llegue el día donde mi corazón se vendrá a romper en mil pedazos?_

Esas y más preguntas venían a mi cabeza cuando le conocí... Pero antes, voy a explicarles mi historia hasta la actualidad...

Me llamo Gabriela, yo soy... algo extrovertida a decir verdad, me encantan una variedad de cosas, ya sea cualquier tipo de arte. Y en mis 16 años que tengo actualmente nunca me he enamorado, ¿suena raro no? Una mocosa con las hormonas desparramadas por el suelo, aunque suene así de extraño nunca me he enamorado de alguien aunque si puedo decir si la persona me parece atractiva o no. ¿Quién diría que al casi cumplir 17 años iría a ocurrir semejante cosa?.

Verás... aún sigo siendo menor de edad aunque mis padres me dejaron vivir sola por las complicaciones familiares y de presupuesto, tranquilidad puedo sobrevivir por mi misma, se perfectamente cocinar, limpiar, barrer, dejar la basura, cosas básicas de la vida. Incluso la mayoría de mis compañeros de clase dicen que puedo casarme ya si quiero.

Aunque tengo muchas cosas y deberes que hacer, soy uno de los mejores promedios en toda la clase y colegio, sumando las que soy la que siempre tiene algo nuevo que decir e incluso discutir con un profesor porque no tenía una idea de que era su clase, suponiendo que tiene títulos. No quiero alardear y realmente no me gusta ese comportamiento tan grotesco y mimado, y por alguna razón la mayoría de mis compañeros exageran mis logros como si fuera yo lanque lo dijese aunque esto no fuese así, apesar de eso realmente no me importa como piensan los demás de mi, ya que... ¿De que sirve andar quejándote de una persona que se esfuerza a dar lo mejor cuando nisiquera hacen el intento? Me parece ridículo. Muchos profesores saben que voy por un buen camino y siempre me toman de ejemplo para demostrarle a los demás cómo deberían se esforzarse, aunque me da gusto que a mucha gente le parezca bien para mi se me hace un poco incómodo.

Bueno... continuando mi historia... un día unos de mis profesores favoritos se a tenido que retirar ya que el director no quizo renovar su contrato, aunque... me un modo me siento mal porque se ha ido, un nuevo profesor aparece, uno que da una mejor calidad de clases y encima, ¡parece modelo!. Era muy guapo, de cabellos color azabache y ojos de color miel. Aunque todas mis conpañeras cayeron apenas lo vieron yo no... aún.

Cuando entró el nuevo profesor, el director me dió la responsabilidad de enseñarle al profesor todos los lugares y cómo se maneja este colegio, como debía hacer su trabajo y otras cosas variadas. Comencé explicándole los lugares donde se ubicaban cada cosa, comedores, aulas, gimnasio, patio, biblioteca, etc. Luego le expliqué como debía hacer su trabajo de manera eficiente y sin errores, la forma de evaluar, los exámenes, promedios... y todo lo relacionado con los deberes del profesor. Terminé la explicación y el me dió una hermosa sonrisa con un gracias de una forma cálida, le sonreí de vuelta y le dije que tenía esperanzas en él como profesor.

Al día siguiente nos tocaba un horario donde el nuevo profesor iba a dar su primera clase en nuestro grado. Lo ví con el uniforme de los profesores (o la vestimenta que utilizan los profesores) donde se le podía resaltar su figura, se notaba que se cuidaba bastante bien, se podría decir que estaba marcado y con brazos y piernas musculadas (no demasiado pero se notaba). Mis compañeras estaban babeando y literalmente deritiendose por el profesor, era como un Dios griego. Apesar de eso me tenía intrigada ya que cuando daba sus clases se podía notar fácilmente que me tenía como un punto fijo, además cuando tenía dudas se acercaba mucho a mi, nunca le di importancia pero se podía respirar odio a mi alrededor. Terminaron las clases durante el día de hoy y era hora de volver a casa, cuando venía en el bus, me percaté que ese mismo profesor estaba en el mismo bus que yo, sólo que con su ropa que usualmente usaría cualquier persona, apesar de eso, las señoras y mujeres se le quedaban viendo y tomándole fotos a escondidas y muriendo internamente por querer a ese hombre, él se percató que le estaba viendo de una manera extraña y me sonrió, me voltié rápidamente.

Faltaban unos minutos para llegar a casa y él estaba parado enfrente mío y me preguntó: "¿Éste asiento está libre?" Refiriendose al asiento que estaba al lado mío, le dije que sí y se sentó educadamente en el asiento. Me entró curiosidad por saber quien era ya que deporsi era muy amiga de los profesores, tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle...

Gabriela: "Profe-" no me dejó continuar ya que me abrazó de repente, me quedé estática, a los momentos me recupere y le pregunté si sucedía algo, me dijo que no, que sólo tenía curiosidad para saber cómo iba a reaccionar ante un abrazo y averiguar si sucedia algo malo con eso, ya que talvés pensó que nunca he abrazado a alguien... Pensándolo así se escucha muy triste, dejando eso, le pregunté algo fundamental que necesitaba saber, su nombre (seguramente mis compañeras ya lo sabían, pero al no prestar atención a su presentación nunca lo supe). Él amablemente me respondió: "Me llamo Richard" y me sonrió. Al llegar mi parada le pedí amablemente que si se podía apartar, él amistosamente encogió sus piernas dándome una salida, un poco incómoda ya que al no haber tanto espacio le tuve que literalmente dar el trasero a mi profesor, aunque no parece haberle disgustado, bajé del bus y caminé a mi casa que quedaba a unos pocos metros de mi lugar actual.

Alparecer, al estar en la entrada de mi hogar, extrañadamente me di cuenta de que el profesor vivía a la par mía, es que parece el destino...

 **Bien, hasta aquí va a llegar este capítulo. Es una de mis primeras histórias en Fanfiction así que espero que lo disfruten. Probablemente hasta el viernes vuelva a subir otro capítulo, espero su aprobación. ¡Nos vemos! :D**


End file.
